roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 89 - Mad King Ryan Part 1
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 89 - Mad King Ryan Part 1 is the eighty-ninth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. For the fifth different time, the Achievement Hunters are doing tasks for a sixth Hunter (who is the king) to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances *Ryan Haywood (the King) *Kerry Shawcross (King's Assistant) *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Gavin Free Summary Ryan begins the episode, in his second stint as King, by calling the other players to the throne area; Michael ends up respawning in a forest after having been killed by being pushed into lava, and immediately suspects Gavin was responsible. Gavin then notices someone on top of the throne, who Ryan reveals to be his assistant Kerry; Geoff accuses him of being 'Caleb 2.0', and Kerry goes and dies by jumping in lava. Challenge 1 Ryan gives out the first challenge: Last guy standing wins a block of the tower. He states that the challenge could go a whole lot quicker if everyone stays in the throne area, causing everyone to scatter. Both Gavin and Michael decide to hide in trees, Ray takes refuge in Gavin's Trophy Room, and Jack manages to find a cave to hide in. While on top of a tree, Michael spots an airborne Ryan and tries to escape. He enters a cave, but before he can escape back the way he came, Ryan kills him. Michael asks Ryan if they can hide underground, and Ryan says no, so Jack abandons his hiding spot. Ryan adds, "How often do deer go underground?" Ray, who is hiding in Gavin's room, retorts, "Did you call me a deer, motherfucker?" Ryan then follows Geoff, and although Geoff manages to fight back, Ryan kills him. Meanwhile, Kerry locates Michael again, and notes that Ray is nearby, as he and Michael are in Downtown Achievement City, and Ryan is near the throne area again. Michael jokes that Ray is hiding under his floorboards, but Kerry takes this literally, and goes down a trapdoor ladder, discovering that he now has a room in Michael's basement. As Geoff is revealed to have a map, and starts calling out where people are, Ryan finds and kills Ray, leaving the match down to between Jack and Gavin. Geoff then notes that Ryan has taken his blip off the map, and that he's near Jack. Kerry is then noted to be near Gavin, but he can't see him, while Ryan chases Jack. During the chase, Jack notices that, due to lag, the face of the giant wool pig is gone. Ryan, after making himself visible again, kills Jack and Gavin wins the round, having hidden in a tree and taking advantage of his camouflage. Challenge 2 Before they start, Ryan suggests sleeping in their houses, in which Ray notices Conrad the Chicken is gone and an ocelot, who he names Percival, is in Conrad's place. ryan loses part of his house in a Creeper explosion, and then the Hunters find themselves staring at confusing ladders at the back of Geoff's house. Challenge 2 is the first person to hit a note block after climbing a myriad of confusing ladders on the back of Geoff's house. In a chest at the bottom is a few bows and a number of arrows. Kerry will fire arrows at the players while they try to climb. For winning the first challenge, Gavin is given a pair of diamond Feather Fall boots, while Ryan explains the rules. Kerry scores two ranged kills early on, and Geoff soon grabs a bow and some arrows himself, shooting another player off. Gavin, having fallen victim to arrow attacks countless times, completely empties the chest of arrows. Michael soon reaches the transfer wall, and is promptly shot off by Kerry. He then makes it to that spot again, but this time, he falls off on his own. The third time he gets there, he is killed by Geoff. Jack ends up winning, as Michael and Geoff fight somewhere closer to ground level. On the return to the throne area, Jack notes that the first 2 challenges were won by the only 2 challengers who have never been king. Ryan says "It's looking good for the "kingless", while Gavin says "peasants" and "paupers". Kerry, thinking he said porpoise, says, "Isn't that what I am?" Gavin jumps into a surprise lava pit with Jack close behind, and his entire inventory - including the diamond boots - are destroyed. Challenge 3 Ryan directs everyone's attention to the dispenser halo high above the throne area, and presents the next challenge, which is called "Pick Up Steaks" (a variation of pick up sticks): the person who collects the most pieces of raw beef - dropped by falling animals spawned by the dispensers - wins the challenge. Killing is allowed. Ryan pushes a button and the bombardment of mobs begins. Every mob that lands instantly dies on impact with the ground. Along the way, a Magma Cube falls, along with some slimes. Ray winds up winning, with three stacks of 64 plus a 36, as Gavin falls into lava again while trying to return to the throne area. Challenge 4 Before Challenge 4 starts, a nearby Creeper explodes, blowing a hole into the sleeping chamber, and some people start messing around with the 'Super Dump Hole'. Once everyone gets back topside, Ryan declares the fourth and final challenge of the episode: kill anyone on a team with you, return to Ryan and declare the team 'broken', and you get a point. Five minutes are set on the clock, and Ryan quickly declares himself exempt when one of the other Gents tries to kill him. Jack soon scores the first point when he kills Geoff (Team O.G.). Point number two of the game is X-Ray's when he accidentally kills Vav while going for Geoff. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes